


Sketchbook

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: We were just kids when we fell in love [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I like the idea of El getting into drawing and just doodling mike absent mindedly, It'd be adorable, One Shot, Will and El being siblings, they're teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Will had always encouraged her love of art, it was something they connected over, he was like her brother.El would spend nights in the basement sketching her friends, but of course a certain Mike Wheeler would occupy the most space in her sketchbook.





	Sketchbook

**1988**

 

 **** _ ****_ ****Will and El had always bonded over art - drawing being one of the few ways she entertained herself back at the lab. He had helped her get better, offering friendly advice which she soaked up with admiration because no one had ever encouraged her skills the way Will had.

El would spend nights in Mike’s basement sketching the boys and Max in action during an intense Dungeons and Dragons game. Lucas liked to joke that El never drew him muscular enough. She tried to sketch her friends equally but she’d be lying if a certain someone didn’t occupy more pages of her sketchbook than others. 

One night she had left her sketchbook unattended and returned to see Mike flipping through the pages, the goofiest grin on his face. He jumped when she coughed - trying to get his attention, and looked guilty.  
“I uh… sorry I didn’t mean-” he quickly closed her sketchbook, the look of guilt upon his face sent a jolt in her stomach.   
“You’re really good. At drawing I mean.” He smiled at her. “I noticed a few drawings of me…”

“I’m sorry, does it make you uncomfortable?” El panicked, she didn’t want to make Mike feel bad.

He shook his head and took her hand. “No, I like it. I like seeing your perspective on things.” 

She smiled and sat next to him, taking back her sketchbook.

“Plus, I look pretty handsome in them. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you have a crush on me.” He smirked. She rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him. They’d been dating for a year now.

“How on Earth did you guess that?” She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him.


End file.
